


Realization

by Depressed_Hyena



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Catra's still a lil salty about DT, Denial of Feelings, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Married Adora/Catra (She-Ra), OOC, Other, no beta read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressed_Hyena/pseuds/Depressed_Hyena
Summary: Double Trouble goes to Catra and Adora, certified healthy lesbians, about their feelings.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Double Trouble/Wrong Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	Realization

**Author's Note:**

> I can not accept this rarepair to go unnoticed  
> I made this in one go, please enjoy

Double Trouble trotted through the woods with their tail high, it was a simple visit, of course, absolutely no ulterior motive at all on any level. After arriving though, they became slightly less sure of that statement though. Even more so at Adora’s reaction when she opened the door.  
“Oh! DT, what are you doing here?” She asked curiously, tilting her head slightly in a way that reminded them of a puppy.  
“What, I can’t visit my third favorite people casually anymore? Must I always want something? I’m offended, Adora truly. I thought we were friends.” They sighed, raising their hand to their heart.  
Adora rolled her eyes. “Alright, alright, sorry. Come on in.” She said, shaking her head and opening the door wider to allow them in.  
They laughed and waltzed inside. “Thank you, I’ll take a cup of tea to compensate for you wounding me.” They hummed.  
Adora sighed and nodded. “Catra! We got visitors!” She called to her wife upstairs, heading to the kitchen. 

“Who is it? Did they bring presents?” Catra asked, sleepily dragging herself down the steps.  
Double Trouble scoffed. “My presence is a present.” They grinned.  
Catra narrowed her eyes and flicked her tail, now fully awake. “Oh. It’s just you, what do you want?” She asked, her tone a bit bitter.  
Double Trouble gasped, shaking their head. “You two truly were made for each other. Why must I always want something? Is it too much to believe that I am just a good person?” They frowned, their ears lowering.  
“Yes. You always want something.” She stated simply.  
Double Trouble sighed, leaning their head back. “You’re so cruel. If you want me to leave, you can just say so.” They whimpered.  
Catra rolled her eyes. “I didn’t say that you’ll spill what you want eventually.” She claimed, crossing her arms.  
Double Trouble smirked. “Right. I’m off to lounge on your couch, Adora’s in the kitchen.” They said, heading off to the living room.  
Catra watched Double Trouble leave before she went off to the kitchen to complain to Adora. 

Double Trouble stretched across the couch, silently debating in their head about their decision to even arrive. Looking back on it Entrapta definitely would’ve been a better choice, she did know a lot about science. Then again, she could be a little inattentive to emotions and that was sort of their whole problem, not to mention she was probably busy blowing stuff up with that ‘lab partner’ of hers. 

Adora then walked in a small tray in her hand with Catra trailing behind her. “What are you thinking about?” Adora asked, looking over them curiously.  
Double Trouble glanced at them, giving a sigh. “My life is filled with drama and strife burdens my bones every day.” They said, shaking their head.  
Adora nodded. “Right. Well, I brought the tea, how do you like green?”  
Double Trouble shrugged, taking a cup. “It’ll do.”  
Adora sat on a couch across from them, Catra immediately going to sit on her lap, her back against Adora’s chest. Adora wrapped her arms around Catra and glanced at Double Trouble who was slightly distracted. “Something on your mind?”  
Double Trouble huffed. “No.”  
Adora shrugged. “Alright then, how are you doing?” She asked.  
Double Trouble leaned their head back and groaned. “Fine! Since you insist.” They sighed, sitting up and placing their cup down. “I have a problem.”  
Catra's eyes lit up and her tail began to swish frantically. “I knew it!”  
Adora smiled, stroked Catra’s hair. “I know, love. So how can we help?” She asked, looking back up to Double Trouble.  
Catra narrowed her eyes. “Yeah no, we’ve talked about this Adora. We’ll maybe help you, depending on what it is first. We have already saved the world once, we’re not doing that again.” She stated sternly.  
Double Trouble rolled their eyes. “Yeah, nothing important just my very life.” They scoffed.  
Adora raised her brow. “What do you mean?” She asked.  
They crossed their arms and glanced away, their face feeling slightly warmer. “Well, I don’t know.” They sighed. “I’m sort of dying. Like I haven't been on my best performances lately, it’s awful.” They grumbled.  
“I have no idea how that correlates to you dying,” Adora admitted.  
“I have never given an off performance in my entire life. There is no other explanation. I’m dying.” They sighed, holding their hand against their head.  
Catra narrowed her eyes towards them and tilted her head. “You look fine, and you’re acting exactly as you always do, if not even bitchier than normal.”  
“You always think that.” They accused.  
Catra pouted, crossing her arms.  
“Well, doesn’t that sort of prove Catra’s point then?” Adora said, slightly confused by her own statement.  
Catra grinned, looking to Double Trouble smugly. “Yeah, see Adora agrees!”  
Double Trouble lashed their tail. “She agrees with everything you say, she’s gay!” They exclaimed.  
Adora gasped, her face a shade pinker. “Well, that’s not- not completely true!” She stuttered. “You can’t come to my house and call me out like that!” She protested.  
Catra snorted. “No, you are pretty gay.” She pointed out.  
Adora huffed. “Stop trying to change the subject! Double Trouble, you said you were having trouble performing?” She said quickly.  
They crossed their arms. “Yes. As I said before, I’ve been having trouble with just existing. Performing comes to me like breathing and I’ve been struggling to do even that. Like when I see this certain person my heart kind of swells and I just like looking at them? Like I’ve always felt this way towards money, and-” they cut themselves off, staring at the floor blankly.  
Catra caught on immediately and began to lose it, laughing loudly. “Ha! Now you know how it feels.” She exclaimed.  
Double Trouble shook their head. “No, they can’t be.” They said stubbornly.  
Adora looked between them in confusion. “What do you mean? What’s happening?” She asked.  
“Revenge, Adora, pure revenge.” She gloated.  
Double Trouble shook their head. “No, this isn’t fair, and that’s not what’s happening.” They said.  
Catra grinned. “You said it yourself, you only felt like this before towards money and we all know how you feel about money.” She said.  
Adora blinked and then widened her eyes. “Oh! You like someone?”  
Double Trouble snorted. “That’s impossible, I’ve never had a crush on anyone in my entire life, I’m not a high schooler.” They insisted.  
“Well, it sounds like you got one now so good luck with that.” She smirked.  
Double Trouble shook their head. “I’m going to die, there has to be something I can do about this.” They stated firmly.  
Adora hummed. “I don’t know, who even is it?” She asked curiously.  
Catra giggled. “Yeah, I wanna congratulate them on the impossible.”  
Double Trouble blushed a blueish color, glancing away and stumbling slightly over their words. “It’s-, ugh, it’s Wrong Hordak.” They grumbled.  
Catra burst into laughter. Adora pursed her lips, glancing away. “Oh yeah, no, you might be doomed.”


End file.
